Gummie World
" |image = Gummies.png |caption = Establishing a world of refined sugar. |director = Angelo Hatgistavrou |writer = Brad Neely |date = June 7, 2015 |starring = * Baby Cakes * Kim * Pony * Sammy * Steve |prev = "Life Coaches" |next = "Magical Pet"}} "Gummie World", alternatively titled "Gummy World", is the ninth episode of Season 3 and the twenty-ninth episode of China, IL. Summary Steve and Baby Cakes enter into a business deal, Frank and the Dean get involved in a love triangle with one of Julia Roberts' pubic hairs, and Pony suspects Sammy of abusing Kim. Plot At Town Bar, Frank receives word that Julia Roberts recently used one of the restrooms, so he darts there and sees one of her pubic hairs, which he quickly snatches. As he exits, the Dean hears the same rumor, and meanwhile, during a jog, Pony becomes suspicious of Sammy when she sees her take away a bag of snacks from Kim. Seeing Kim cry, Pony brings it up to Steve, who does nothing to help with the situation, simply looking at pictures of yachts. Pony leaves as Baby Cakes meets with Steve, asking him to bring his ideas to life as they did in their childhood days. Following several failed ideas, Steve becomes confident about "Gummie World", a place wherein everything is made out of refined sugar. Heading to the convention center, Frank plans on trading in the pubic hair he found, but hearing how much it's worth, he decides to keep it. Back at UCI, Pony asks Sammy about Kim's absence, but Sammy refuses to disclose such information. Hearing that Sammy finds Kim frustrating and troublesome, Pony grows more suspicious, and the following day, Pony informs Stacy Megan, Sunshine and Pemsy about this. While the others remain skeptical, Pony sets off to Sammy's house for an investigation. There Pony makes sure Sammy is distracted, and she finds a locked door but is unable to pry it open before Sammy returns. Following a business proposal, Steve and Baby Cakes make Gummie World a reality with the help of 3D printing. The FDA warns that addiction to the gummie material can have adverse health effects, but Baby Cakes and Steve ignore this so they can make money. As the refined sugar makes its way on campus, Frank ends his lecture and begins flirting with the pubic hair. The Dean spots this, growing fond of the sight of a piece of Julia Roberts, and on the streets, Pony has the jogging foursome stop at Sammy's house. Seeing Kim's clothes in Sammy's garbage bin, everyone begins to believe that Pony's right about Sammy. The discontinuing of Gummie World is announced due to it causing rampant obesity, diabetes and other health problems. A failed brainstorm session between Baby Cakes and Steve splits them apart, and afterward, Frank finds the Dean in his apartment, wanting to buy the pubic hair from him. Initially, Frank refuses, so the Dean lets him think about it. Meanwhile, Steve asks others for money ideas, slowly descending into madness. Frustrated at their ideas, he asks all of them to leave, and when the yacht that he bought with the Gummie World profits is reclaimed, he reaches his breaking point and avenges Baby Cakes. Frank as well descends into madness when he "talks" to the pubic hair about their future "plans", and the joggers carry out their plan. While Pemsy and Sunshine distract Sammy, Pony and Stacy Megan search her house for Kim. There the girls find Kim's belongings in a closet, but unknown to them is that Sammy is returning to her home due to Sunshine's inability to stall. Sammy returns home, forcing the girls to lay low. Meanwhile, Steve sets Baby Cakes' gummie mansion ablaze, thinking he's responsible for his now-poor financial condition. Forgetting he's in there, Steve's forced to rescue the man-child from the burning mansion. A now-drunk Frank continues his "argument" with the pubic hair; when he feels that the pubic hair wants to be with the Dean, Frank then plans on using the Dean's bribe money on another artifact simply to "spite" the hair. As Frank makes the call to the Dean, the girls are caught by Sammy. Sammy charges at the girls, but is knocked out by Pemsy as he and Sunshine arrive. Meanwhile, Steve saves Baby Cakes from the burning mansion, and the two apologize. Frank regrets his mistake as he rides his way over to Fancy Hotel, the place where the Dean and the pubic hair go on a "date". Banging on their door, Frank implores that the Dean return the hair, though conceding that he already spent the bribe on an artifact. Ignoring Frank, the Dean plans on "marrying" the hair, and at Sammy's house, Sammy awakens and is prosecuted. She explains that she's helping Kim overcome a sugar addiction, which is why they've not seen her lately. While trying to overcome it, Kim stayed in the locked room, and when she soled her clothes, they were thrown out. After the explanation, they see that Kim overdosed on sugar due to Gummie World and died. Steve and Baby Cakes set up a business labeled Elephant Man Rides, a previous suggestion of Baby Cakes during their failed brainstorm session. When things seem unsuccessful, Baby Cakes points out that the ride isn't complete and worries. Steve assures that things will work out, and Frank tries to get the pubic hair back from the Dean, only for the Dean to eat it simply so Frank can't have it. Arriving at Elephant Man Rides, Frank notes that, in a weird coincidence, the artifact he bought was the skeleton of Joseph Merrick, a.k.a. the Elephant Man. Though he plans on selling it back, Steve and Baby Cakes quickly grab it as it's just what they need to complete their ride. As Baby Cakes activates it, bystanders take notice of the new ride and line up for it. Trivia * This episode is called "Gummy World" by Brad Neely, but listed as "Gummie World" on Adult Swim's TV schedule. ** Gummie and Gummy are both used in this episode; a musical number shows Gummie, but a graph showing sales reads Gummy. The closed captioning for the most part reads Gummy. * The sign in front of the Perk-a-Boo! Headquarters is different from its appearance in "The Perfect Lecture". ** Baby Cakes visits the HQ frequently, as one of the managers says Baby Cakes has visited for the "50th or so" time. * When Frank tries to reclaim the pubic hair the second time, "The River" by Good Charlotte plays. * The episode introduction reveals that Steve and Baby Cakes were childhood friends, as were Cravid and Frank. Steve used to help put Baby Cakes' ideas into practice, making them realities, until Steve shifted his focus to picking up women. * At two points in the song, Steve and Baby Cakes sing the intro to "Rhythm is Gonna Get You" by Gloria Estefan, one during the episode's introduction and another when Steve rescues Baby Cakes from the burning mansion. * Jetta, Kim, Matt, Pemsy, Sammy and Sunshine make their final appearances in this episode. * This episode was the last episode produced despite airing before "Magical Pet". Goofs * Toward the middle of the episode, Kim is seen in Frank's class in the seat in front of Stacy Megan despite a previous claim that Kim has not been attending classes lately. Quotes :Steve: My priorities are my hair, girls, yachts, hanging and banging, and thinking about girls. ---- :Steve: Girls won't fuck you if you're not a feminist. ---- :Sunshine: You are a psychopath-ophile. You think everyone's quirks are red flags. ---- :garbage truck deals with garbage as Pony tries to talk. :Pony: You got to trust me. When I was at her house, louder I saw a room with louder a lock on it, and I bet Yelling Kim has been trapped in there! at the garbageman Shut the hell up! ---- :World is about to be shut down. :Steve: That was a fast week. ---- :Baby Cakes: Steve, how was your weekend? :Steve: Great, so great, man. I got a lot out of my system, you know, mainly semen. ---- :Sunshine: Pony's phone keeps going to voicemail! :Pemsy: She probably didn't pay her bill; I mean, she's poor. ---- :Sammy: What in Great Caesar's ghost? ---- :sets Baby Cakes' gummie mansion ablaze. :Baby Cakes: The fire isn't gummie. ---- :Pony: I guess I am a psychopath-ophile. :Sunshine: I done said it. ---- :makes it seem that Julia Roberts' pubic hair wants him back. :The Dean: If I can't have her, I'll just have her. :Dean eats the hair. ---- :Pony: Kim's dead. :Steve: Oh my God, how? :Pony: Gummy bear. :Baby Cakes: Well, that one's on me, I guess. Characters Appearing * Baby Cakes * Billy * Bobby * Cinn-a-Mon * Cravid * Debra * Flip Flop * Frank * Golden * Gwen * Jetta * Joseph Merrick * Kim * Leonard * Matt * Pemsy * Pony * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Steve * Sunshine * The Dean * White Angus * Woodrow Wilson Gallery Pube.png|Frank finds Julia Roberts' pubic hair. SamKim.png|Sammy makes Kim cry, making Pony suspicious of the former. Pube2.png|Frank decides to keep the pubic hair after trying to sell it. SamKim2.png|Upon Pony's interrogation, Sammy refuses to disclose any information about Kim. SteveBC.png|Steve and Baby Cakes propose Gummie World. Pube3.png|Frank "dates" the pubic hair. SamKim3.png|Pony's jogging companions remain skeptical of the teacher's assistant's suspicion. SamKim4.png|Sammy denies the possibility of hiding anything. Gummies.png|Gummie World becomes a reality. Pube4.png|The Dean sees Frank with the off-screen pubic hair. SamKim5.png|After seeing Kim's clothes in Sammy's garbage can, the four joggers become suspicious. SteveBC3.png|After a week, the demise of Gummie World arises because it has caused widespread obesity. SteveBC4.png|Steve and Baby Cakes try to find more ways to make money. Pube5.png|The Dean bribes Frank for the pubic hair. SteveBC5.png|Steve loses his patience with Baby Cakes, accusing Baby Cakes of his financial burden. SamKim6.png|Stacy Megan finds Kim's belongings, but not Kim. SteveBC6.png|Steve burns down Baby Cakes' gummie house out of spite. Pube6.png|A drunk Frank decides to accept the Dean's bribe after an unrequited argument with the pubic hair. SamKim7.png|Sammy reveals that the reason for her treatment of Kim is to wean the student away from her sugar addiction. SamKim8.png|Sammy and the joggers discover that Kim died after succumbing to her addiction. Pube7.png|To make sure Frank cannot have the pubic hair again, the Dean eats it. EleManRides.png|Steve and Baby Cakes' new idea does not start well. Merrick.png|Frank reveals he bought Joseph Merrick's skeleton as a "spite purchase"... SteveBC8.png|...and Steve and Baby Cakes promptly take the skeleton to complete the innovation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3